Sarah and Ellie
by Xxx1punkfanxxX
Summary: Bad at bios, but the title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Okay** so basicly, the 20 year gap never happened. Sarah was 12 when she died and the gamed played through an entire year, so now when Ellie and Joel left for Tommys they planned to stay there. Its been a year so far. So this means Sarah is 13 and Ellie is 15. **

"Ellie wake up!" Joel said for the 20th time while he lighly shoved her with his hands. "Come on Ellie we have to go hunting, you will have to wake up sooner or later" Ellie started to snore to annoy Joel. Joel had enough of it and and grabed Ellie's feet and yanked her off the bed! "JOEL, WHAT THE HELL!" Ellie said while she landed in Joel's arms. "I told you i would get you up one way or another!." Ellie let out a grunt that said she was annoyed. Joal started to walk towards to the door to grab the door knob, he all of sudden stopped. "Get changed and meet me down stairs in 10." Joel walked out of the room and closed the door. As he was walking he couldent help but think for a second he was talking to Sarah. Sarah was always hard to get up in the morning, but she never had an attiude like Ellie's. Ellie had qualities that matched to both Sarah and Tess. Joel shread a tear thinking about the train of lives he has lost. He fell asleep every night hoping he wouldnt wake up to a dead Ellie who was shot by a Bandit. Joel had always hated guns, it made him think about Sarah and Tess, who were both muddered by guns. Tess was a perosn that liked to agrue no matter what, even if she got what she wanted. Ellie was like that too. She loved to agrue till Joel couldent take it anymore. Ellie was a lot like Sarah though, Ellie did follow directions just like Sarah. She would do the directions and complete them. Ellie sure as an attiude, but she sure can be a sweetheart and pleasent when she wants to be. He wouldnt know what to do without Ellie, they both need eachother.

"Alright, ready to go Joel?" Ellie said as she walked out and walked downstairs. "Yea, just let me grab my backpack." Joel said while he stood up. Joel and Ellie walked out the door ready to hunt for some dinner, but mean while... "Are you sure you dont want to do go upstairs, they're gone, they went hunting?" Said Tommy. "Yes, im sure, i dont want to risk it.". "Risk what, getting a chance to live with your father again!" yelled Tommy. "I know what im doing Uncle Tummy!". "No you dont Sarah!" "Alright, ill go upstairs to say hi to everybody." "Thank you!"

Ellie and Joel finished hunting, well at least Ellie. Joel had seen one more deer he wanted to catch. Ellie lighly ran back to the plant, when she walked in no one realized. She saw a people in a circle around someone. When Tommy realized she was in the house he moved her into the living room, so Ellie couldnt get in the circle. She followed Tommy and the special someone to the living room. "Who are you?" Asked Ellie. "Uh, shes a close friend of Joel." Said Tommy. "Oh, Really! Well its nice to meet you, im Joel's daughter." Ellie said while she put her hand Sarah to shake. Sarah looked into Ellie's eyes, while Ellie looked confused. They stood there studying each other. Finally it hit Ellie

"Oh my god." Ellie said.

**THE END. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you want more by reviewing:) Also, if you have any questions just put your question(s) in your review and ill answer them in the next chapter:) Sorry if its a bit short, the next chapter will be right at 1000 words I promise:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, i fixed the bold from the first chapter:) Sorry about that, didnt know it was in bold, till I read the reviews a couple of days ago. Anyway, i wanna thank you all for the reviews, especially Kayla:) Kayla, you realy helped and gave me really good advive and in a nice way:) Well, heres chapter 2! I may make a third chapter today, but we'll see, Heres Chapter 2:)**

"Sarah?" said Ellie. "Do I know you?" said Sarah. "No, well probally not, how are you alive, I wasn't there when you were shot, but I know what happend." said Ellie "It's a long story, but do you think we can talk alone Uncle Tommy?" Said Sarah. "Up to you two." Said Tommy as he walked away

"Alright, it's a long story, but when i was pronoced dead, Joel and Tommy had a huge fight, leading them to go their sperate ways, Joel was all about surviving, Tommy was a about rebuliding a home, starting a new life and family, he and Joel litterally walked seperate ways, he picked me up and cleaned my wound and brought me to a doctor and saved me, Tommy didnt have any comunication with Joel, didnt know where he was, or if he was even alive, we originally planned to hunt him down and find him, on our journey we met Maria, she took us in and eventually we had a home here, we thought it was best to stay here, we knew Joel would freak out if he saw me and I would put him in danger with him also trying to protect me. Me and Tommy knew that Joel could survive. We also knew we were safe here. Eventually Tommy and Maria started dating, both decided to marry. Age wasnt a problem, they both wanted to start a new life to live in. We lived peacefully here, until the day you two showed up, its wasn't a bad thing at all I promise, but that day when Maria almost shot Joel, me and Tommy recognized his voice immediately. He took his arm and motioned me to run and hide, he pointed to him and Maria, indicating he wanted me to hide in their room, and I ran and when I was out of site Tommy told Maria to put down her weapon, and you were there for the rest pretty much, Tommy told me he was with a girl around my age, i gotta admit i didnt think my Daddy would take another Fatherly Task, but i know its wierd to ask, but Tommy told me there was something special about you, whats special about you?" Said Sarah.

"Mines a long story too, after I was born my Dad left me and Mom. I was raised by my Mom and a FireFly leader named Marlene, my Mom's best friend. When the infection took place my Mom killed herself, it was just me, Marlene, and my best friend Riley. The next day, well really night, Riley came and lived with us cause her parents died the night of the infection. I wasnt the smartest kid, niether was Riley, we planned to sneak out that night and go scavaging. We were walking and a couple of runners came and attacked us, Riley was bitten, and so was I." Said Ellie. Hearing that made Sarah scoot back a litle, even though she hated hunters more than infected, she still hated them. " I know what you're thinking, but just wait till you hear the full story, I trust you so im telling you my biggest secret, Riley and me were walking home, as we were walking she says, "Lets just wait it out, we can be all poetic and lose our minds togther." Wemwalked in our home and told Marlene that we were infected, she put us in seperate rooms and had giards right in front of the doors, so that if one of us woke up as a runner, we wouldnt harm anybody. Riley woke up as a runner, I woke up not turned yet and walked outisde and watched one of the gaurds kill my best friend. I was shocked, Marlene told me that we have to move on and thats what everybody had to live by now. I waited and waited for my turn to to change, but it never came, after a week and a half Marlene made me take these blood test, they confirmed that i was imune. Marlene told me I was the cure for the world. She said I had to go to a surgeon and let surgeon get some of the liqud i guess that keeps me imune. I wouldnt lose my imunity cayse it was mutating everyday. I was all up for the road trip and saving the world. Marlene came back from work one day,the day we planned to leave, injured and was shot, in the right side of her stomach, I dont know how but she walks In from work with Joel and his old partner Tess. Shes unable to go and tells Joel and Tess to do the job for her, promising guns and ammo. We got on the road and continued the trip. When then got caught up with a pile of clickers, Joel wasnt there, so it was just me and Tess fighting them, we ended up killing them all. We got closer and closer to our destination, but little did we know Tess was bitten. She shows us the bite, she yells at Joal and tells him to finish the job. Tess brought us time by sacraficing herself to be shot by hunters. It was aa long jjournay, but we did find the surgeons and the rrest of the FireFlies. It turns out that the surgeon had to cut threw my brain to get any of the vaccine. Joel didn't like that, he went threw the entire hospital and killed every single FireFly near or in the way to the ooperating room. Once he did that, he picked me up and carried me to an elevator that brought us to the lowest floor level in the hospital. He shot Marlene, put me in the car and shot Marlene again to grant her death. I wasn't awake during that scene, I was drugged and was about to go into surgery. When we were driving away he told me they stopped looking for a cure and they were dozens of people who were immune, there was no point. It really wasn't worth it to be honest, the only alive people who would get bitten would be hunters and rapist. I was mad at first when I found, but now I understand why he did it. I know Joel is really your Dad, but he's the closet thing I,ve ever had to a father." Said Ellie

"You know there's room in his heart for you too, right?" Said Sarah. Ellie Chuckled. "Yea I know, he must really hate The FireFlies." Said Ellie. "No dip, they tried to kill his baby girls." Said Sarah. Both girls laughed, knowing thats what they were both called by Joel. "Hey Ellie, do you mind showing me your scar/bite?" Asked Sarah. "Not at all!" Ellie said while she sat up and rolled up her left sleve to show Sarah the bite. "Ouch,EWWW, its all wired looking and bumpy." Sarah while touching Ellie's arm and laughing along with Ellie. "Yea, well it does hurt to get bit, hurts for a while, but im used to it by now. Do you mind if i see your scar?" Asked Ellie "Sure." Sarah said while pulling up her shit to expose her bullet mark on the left side of her stomach. "Yikes!" Ellie said while looking at long and thick red and black lined scar on her stomach. "Well, we have the FireFlies to thank." Said Sarah. Ellie smirked. "So, you still dont wanna come and live upstairs in the real world, with me and ... Daddy?" Said Ellie.

**Well, that was Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! I thought it would be best if Sarah was the one to say, "No dip, they tried to kill his Baby Girls." I used that to show that Sarah excepted the fact that Ellie has a place in Joel's heart too. Yea, pretty much Ellie and Sarah are going to be best friends and think of eachother like sisters. Well, reveiw and I hope you enjoyed it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I must say i've improved in one chapter:) Okay, so theres been some confusion on Sarah and Ellie's age, the 20 year gap never happend, and Joel and Ellie traveled for a year, so that means sense Sarah "died" at 12, she is 13, and Ellie is 15:) Hope you guys are enjoying it, and please leave tips and suggustions, dont be afraid, I take cristism well:) Heres Chapter 3!**

Ellie sat in her bed thinking about all the fun stuff her, Sarah, and Joel could do as a family. Ellie never really had a family, sure she had Joel, but she wanted to know what it was like to have a sibling, and call your group a family, she really only grew up with her mom, she loved her Mom, but she couldent really call a group of two a family. Of course, there was Marlene, who she concidered a second Mom, but Marlene refused to build attachments, she was always willing to break them. Her Mom always wanted to have a big family, but that changed when her Dad left them. Ellie also wanted a little sibling too! Now she has a chance to have one. She may not have a mother figure, but Joel could do both rolls. Sarah told her about the times he had to put her hair up for a soccer game, she then just left it down. Joel had to help her do her nails, bring her to the mall, watch chick flicks with her, he filled in both rolls, no matter how hard it was. Ellie had to admit, she was inpresssed with Joel,if she had any girl questions she went stright to Maria. Maria did a good job being an Aunt. She did her best filling in for the mother roll for Sarah and Ellie. For once in her life, Ellie knew she would never be left alone, she has a "Dad", an "Uncle", an "Aunt", and a litlle "Sister." Ellie fell asleep dreaming about having a family, being loved for who she was, for once, her imunity didnt run her life, she could a normal teen and have a real life. Ellie opened her eyes one more time to look at Joel sleeping and hearing them snore, Ellie let out a little giggle, knowing that she snores, and being told by Joel that Sarah snored too. Ellie fell asleep, she had to wake up early to talk to Sarah.

At around 9:00 early heard the door open, she quickly opened her eyes and saw Sarah sticking her head threw the door and wall, motioning Ellie to get ready. Sarah close the door lightly not to wake up Joel. Ellie got up from the bed and grabed her cloths and went to the bathroomn to change and freshen up. She was getting an answer out of Sarah today, she hasnt said no yet. She walked quiuetly to the door and closed it lighlt. She went down stairs to the kithchen to find Tommy, Maria, Sarah, and a couple of workers getting ready for their lookout shift. Ellie followed Sarah to "Hideout" aka Tommys another small floor level undernieth Tommy and Maria's room. "Alright, you have an answer yet?" asked Ellie. "Relax, you know the plan to find out if he even wants me back." Said Sarah. "What makes you think he woulden't want you back?" Asked Ellie. "I don't know, im just paranoid!" Said Sarah. "You have no reason to be, think about it, you could have your old life back, dont you want that?" Said Ellie. "You're right, okay, my answers a yes, but how, like, its not like I can walk around and act normal, but I would want to see his face if I did that..." Said Sarah. "Me too, I guarantee you the first thing he would do would be, rub his eyes then sit down." Said Ellie.

Joel woke up from a surprisingly peaceful sleep, he turned his head to look at Ellie's bed, realizing she wasn't there. "Thats wierd, Ellie always sleeps in.." Joel said to himself. Joel got ready for the day and walked down stairs to see everyone awake. "Hey Tommy, have you seen Ellie?" Said Joel while he yawned. "Yea, she was with Maria about half an hour ago." Tommy said whille replacing Maria with Sarah. Joel nodded and walked away and found Maria in the living room with some of the little kids. "Hey Maria, have you seen Ellie anywhere?" Asked Joel. "Yea, hold on, i'll go and get her." Said Maria as she walked walked into the hideout to get Ellie "Ellie!" Yelled Maria. "Yea." Said Ellie. "You're needed." Said Maria. "K, see you later Sarah." Said Ellie as she hugged Sarah. "See you later." Said Sarah. "You and Sarah seem to be getting along." Said Maria. "Yea, well shes kinda my little sister." Said Ellie. Maria and Ellie laughed and walked to the living room to talk to Joan, and to get there list of jobs for the day.

"Alright Ellie, we have to go hunting nfor dinner in a couple of minutes, lets get ready." Said Joel. Ellie and Joel got their guns and Ellie got her bow and set off. "Hey Joel" Said Ellie

"Yea" Said Joel

Okay, this may be a weird question, but if Sarah was alive, what would you do, I know its a hard and weird question, but like if she was alive somewhere in the world, what would you do?" Asked Ellie.

Joel sighed.

" Its more hard than weird,i dont know, I would be shocked, I would be confused, but to be honest I would..." Said Joel.

" You don't have to answer it you know, I was just curious, sometimes I wish she was alive, so I could meet her." Said Ellie

" I know BabyGirl, I know, but I would...

**CLIFFHANGER, DUH DUH DUH! Hope you guys liked it:) Please review and give me your opinions:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the suppourt! If you guys bring the support, I'll bring the chapetrs:) Anyways, Ive already thought about the next chapter, so it shouldent take that long:) Now heres Chapter 4, and I hope you like it!**

"I would hug her, tell her I love her, and leave her where she was." Said Joel. "What, are you serious! Why woulden't you take her?" Asked Ellie. "No,Because, if she was alive, and I found her, she's obviously safe where she is, she would be comfortable there." Said Joel. "I find it hard to believe you woulden't take her. I mean come on Joel, you would take her." Said Ellie. Joel laughed. "Well, I most likely would, but it would be up to her most likely." Said Joel. "Whatever you say oldman, your Birthday is coming up right?" Said Ellie. "Yup, come on, we have to head back." Said Joel. "So, do you want to do anything for your Birthday?" Asked Ellie while hoping on their horse with Joel. "Ellie, I havent celebrated a Birthday in a long time, why is this year special." Stated Joel. "Okay, One-We didn't know eachother back then, Two-We're a family now!" Stated Ellie. "We'll see Ellie, we'll see." Said Joel as the horse started to walk towards the camp.

"Joel!" Yelled Maria as she saw Joel and Ellie walk into the house. "Yea!" Yelled Joel. "Tommy needs you, he said meet him at the plant!" Yelled Maria. "Okay! You wanna come Ellie?" Asked Joel. "Nah, Im good, tired and sore." Said Ellie. "Okay." Said Joel while he walked out of the door. Ellie quickly ran to Maria. "How time do I have?" Asked Ellie. "You got about half an hour." Said Maria while Ellie was already running off to Sarah.

"Sarah!" Said Ellie. "Ellie! Man, you look like you were running for your life!" Said Sarah. "Well, I dont have all day." Said Ellie with a sarcastic tone. "Ha, ha, ha." Said Sarah with a sarcastic tone too. "Anyways, Joel's birthday is coming up, you wanna be a present?" Asked Ellie. "A present?" Asked Sarah. "Yea, after dinner, we tell him we have one more present for him, we tell him to close his eyes, you walk out and stand in front of him and we tell him to open his eyes, and there you are." Said Elle. "Im fine with that, just make sure someone has a camera when he opens his eyes." Said Sarah. "Don't worry, me and Tommy have already talked to the person whos taping it."Said Ellie. "Perfect." Said Sarah.

"Joel, there has to something you want to do! Come on!" Said Ellie. "Ellie, like I told you before I dont want anything or to do anything." Said Joel. "Joel.." Said Ellie. "Lord help me." Said Joel to himself. "Im not leaving till you tell me something." Said Ellie. "Alright Ellie, cut the man some slack." Said Tommy. "Fine , but Joel you're getting a present." Said Ellie. "Really." Said Joel. "Lighten up Joel, besides you will love this gift." Said Tommy. "Oh, so you know what it is." Said Joel. "Yup." Said Tommy. "What is it Ellie?" Asked Joel. "Im not telling you, you just have to wait two more days. " Said Ellie. Joel rolled his eyes. "It's probally nothing." Said Joel as he walked away. Joel turned back and saw Ellie and Tommy practically laughing their asses off. "What's so funny." Asked Joel. "You'll see, you'll see." Said Tommy. Meanwhile Ellie was still laughing her ass off.

"You know what, Im happy that Sarah and Joel are going to be reunited." Said Maria. "Me too, he really does deserve this." Said Tommy. "Wonder how is he going to take care of both, and love both equally." Said Maria. "Well, he's going to have too. Once we show him Sarah, he knows she's here. Plus Ellie knows there is room in his heart for her too." Said Tommy. "Hopefully this will get your old brother back." Said Maria. "I swaer to god, that if this doesnt work, Im giving up." Said Tommy. Maria laughed. "Well, he has heart, I'll give that to him, this world in general is a nightmare, so I dont blame him for not being the same person. " Said Maria. "I know, but having Sarah will get rid of some of his nightmares." Said Tommy. "You know that he will still have that day in mind, right?" Said Maria. "Yea, I know, sometimes I wonder what he felt that day, surprisingly I havent lost anyone, it makes me worried that my time hasn't come yet." Said Tommy. "Trust me, if we continue to live here, we'll be just fine." Said Maria.

"Come on Ellie, get ready for bed." Said Joel. "Okay." Said Ellie. Ellie came back from the bathroom to find Joel asleep on their couch. Ellie smirked and layed on the couch with Joel. Ellie also eventually fell asleep on the couch cuddled next to Joel. Joel woke up from a nightmare to find Ellie next to him fast asleep. Joel yawned which woke up Ellie. "What time is it?" Asked Ellie while she yawned. "A little past two in the morning, go back asleep baby girl." Said Joel. "Im not even tired." Said Ellie. "I know your weakness." Said Joel while he turned on the tv. "This isn't my weakness." Said Ellie. "You'll see, you'll fall asleep in 10 mins." Said while he yawned again. "'Yea right." Said Ellie. In five minutes, Ellie was out. Joel yawned and smirked and picked Ellie up. Joel picked her up and carried her to her room. He held her and fixed her sheats so she could sleep. He put her down and and put the covers just a little over her shoulders. Joel hoped she wasn't having another nightmare. He knelt down and kissed Ellie's forehead and said "GoodNight Baby Girl." Joel went to this room and got into his bed and hoped he wasn't going to have a nightmare as well. Knowing he would wake up to a little girl who would have question after question about his birthday and what he wanted to do. He smiled and he thought of the perfect thing to do for his birthday with Ellie.

**Well that was chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the long wait. You guys want longer chapters, means longer waits, just saying:) Not sure if anyone here is an Avatar(the tv series) fan, but today Nickoloden is going to realease the trialer for book 2 of The Legend of Korra, and the first episode of the new season all at comic con TODAY! (Only for US), after 2 and half years of waiting, its here! Alright im done:P Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


End file.
